


Can I have this life?

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Against a Wall, Criminal Keith, Criminal/Pop Star, Fear Play, Gun Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pop Star Lance, Power Play, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance is a famous pop star living the dream in Hollywood. Keith is... doing what he can to get by let's leave it at that.Seems fate has quite a few plans for the two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> constant scene cuts bc I have no idea how to properly make this story flow so I tried. Sorry.
> 
> another one with no smut yet bc I got too distracted by plot and it got waaaaaaay too long and I need to move on to my other fics. Other chapters will be added soon.

Lance was walking home again. His manager, Allura, kept trying to chase him down and force him into a cab or a limo, but he liked the sky. Liked the night as he strolled home. It wasn't a long walk from the recording studio and nobody really recognized him. After all, he was mostly only famous to people his age and they weren't the ones hanging around the back alleyways of LA. Sure, the occasional paparazzi showed up, but it wasn't a big deal anyway. A few pictures of him doing nothing wrong scattered across websites and magazines only helped boost his popularity anyway.

"Wallet." A figure held a gun to Lance's head and snarled. "Hand it over. Now."

Lance held his hands up and nodded. "O-okay. Okay. It's in my back pocket okay, I'm just gonna give it to you, I don't want any trouble. Please." He whimpered, taking the walled and holding it out to the man. Short figure, greasy black hair in a poorly cut mullet, dirty red jacket, black tank top, and jeans. He hadn't really said much for Lance to be able to recognize his voice, but he might be able to pick him out of a line-up. "There. Take it."

The figure grabbed it eagerly and backed into an alley, scurrying off before Lance could really tell where he went. At least he didn't do anything. Stole about fifty bucks and a few coupons, but that was it.

He made his way home, slightly more cautious of the world around him. It was so weird to have something happen just like that. Who even did that?

Somebody desperate, probably.

Lance made the decision not to tell the police what happened. That guy hadn't hurt him and didn't really seem so bad. Plus it wasn't like he lost anything. Fifty bucks was nothing to him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"You are most definitely /not/ walking again. You were fifteen minutes late last time! We were ready to call the police on you!" Allura growled, chasing Lance as he strode down the hallway. "Get back here!"

"It's fine Allura." Lance checked his wallet. A few hundred this time. Plenty in case he ran into that guy again. Call him crazy, but he kind of wanted him to be okay. And Lance had money to burn, after all. "It's a twenty minute walk, I'll be fine. I told you, I saw a friend yesterday and we talked for a bit. Nothing happened."

"Get back here Lance, you can't keep worrying me like this." Allura scowled.

Lance shrugged. "Walk with me then. Believe it or not, you don't control my life." He walked outside, pleased to see Allura didn't follow him, and began his walk.

X X X X X X X X X X

Lance had the money in his hand this time when the stranger stepped out of the shadows.

"Yeah, I know the drill." He smirked, holding his wallet out to him without hesitation. "Can I at least get your name though? Or something to call you?" Lance asked, watching him take the money. Obviously suspicious of it.

"You were here last night.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, you took fifty bucks and a few coupons off me. You get more this time, so... Can I at least have the dignity to not call you 'that guy' in my head now?"

"It's... Keith. My name is Keith." Keith frowned at him, still trying to figure out what was going on as he counted the bills from Lance's wallet. "Thanks." He muttered, turning and running away again.

Lance sighed. He was already too far to try and shout his name at him, but maybe next time. Keith. It was probably a fake or something. Or he'd just met the most trusting criminal ever. Though, he seemed to be the stupidest mugging victim ever, so that would balance things out pretty well.

X X X X X X X X X

"He gave me money, Shiro." Keith bit into his sandwich and sighed. His brother obviously didn't understand, so he explained further. "That guy I mugged yesterday. He walked the same way again today and I did it. I fucking did it. I had the gun out and ready and he just... handed it to me. Five hundred dollars! It was in his hand when he walked up to me, he knew I was going to be there! He gave me five hundred dollars! Who does that?"

"The wallet or money is probably traced. Should get rid of it if you ask me. He's probably a cop." Shiro muttered, eating his own grilled cheese. "Or use the money to pay rent and then toss the wallet as far away as possible. Whatever you do maybe try and avoid this guy."

"I gave him my name, Shiro. He asked me what he should call me and I panicked. I told him my name."

Shiro sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What the fuck Keith. You can't just do that, okay? You'll get both of us arrested."

Keith shrugged. "I didn't know what to say. Sorry." He muttered, tossing the wallet -the only thing he'd collected that night because he sure as hell wasn't going back out after /that/- onto the table and heading to his room. "G'night."

Shiro frowned at the money and looked it over, trying to find any trace of suspicion. Nothing.

Fuck.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"And you gave him /more/ money?" Hunk chuckled, shaking his head. "So, how hot was he?"

Lance scoffed. "What? He was covered in like, three inches of dirt and grease, no thanks. Besides, anyone who thinks someone with a mullet is hot needs to get their eyes checked. And probably their sanity." He muttered, sliding off the counter. "He's broke and I could see it. You don't just go around mugging people for fun, you know. So.. I mean, I've got the money to help him, you know? So I gave him some the only way I knew how. Besides, I probably scared him off too much this time. I doubt I'll see him again."

"You're going to start carrying around more cash, aren't you." Hunk frowned.

"Already heading to the bank." Lance winked and grabbed his bag. "See you later Hunk."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Okay. Just ask his name. Don't take anything from him, just his name. You'll be fine." Keith repeated to himself, pacing in the alleyway. He'd waited three days the same time that he'd met and the guy hadn't come by yet. A few more days and he'd need to give it up. The five hundred would be gone soon enough and he'd need to find more money once it was spent.

"You feeling okay?"

Keith looked up to see the same stunning pair of blue eyes he'd been waiting for. Backing against the brick wall, he stuttered, trying to find words.

Lance chuckled. "My name's Lance. I never got to tell you that last time when you ran off. Here." He pressed an incredibly thick wallet into Keith's hand. "Only if you promise to stop pulling a gun on people though."

Keith stared down at the wallet in his hand, quickly counting the money. Two thousand. This guy -Lance- had given him Two. Thousand. Dollars. "Wait!" He grunted, chasing after Lance when he noticed he was walking away. "I- Why are you doing this?" He'd meant to say he couldn't take the money, but... he could. And was most definitely going to do so.

"You can probably make more use of it than I could. But do me a favor and at least get a haircut. Or a bottle of shampoo? Seriously, nobody should live like that." Lance chuckled. Before he could say anything else it began raining. Pouring, really, without waning and coming down almost in sheets.

Keith groaned and grabbed Lance's arm, dragging him under an overhang. "Look. I appreciate everything. I really do, but..." He sighed. "What do you want? Are you toying with me? Going to call the police after awhile? Do you expect something back for all of this? Nobody's this goddamned nice, okay?"

"I am." lance looked up at the sky and shivered. "Look, do you have somewhere to go? It's probably just a freak shower that'll pass in a bit, but I can hail a cab and take us back to my place. You can get a shower and I'll give you some clean clothes and pay for your ride back to wherever you stay. I just wanna help, okay? I know it seems strange, but I just want to make sure you're okay. You seem like a nice guy."

A free shower, clothes, and possibly food. Keith pursed his lips, trying to decide. Lance probably had hot water. Something Keith hadn't showered with in years it seemed. A fresh change of clothes would be welcome, along with not having to go back to the damp, cold apartment he shared with his brother right away. "Okay. I'll go with you. But any funny business and I'll still shoot you." He warned.

Lance laughed. "Okay hotshot." He stepped out to wave down a cab, leaving Keith smiling softly under the meager shelter.

X X X X X X X X X X X

In the end Keith ended up asleep on Lance's bed, freshly showered with a stomach full of pizza Lance had ordered for the two of them, and clean clothes on loan from Lance.

He looked so peaceful like that. it was hard to believe he'd ever hurt anyone. Lance smiled and watched him for a bit before going back to the living room to watch TV.

Thirty minutes and halfway through an episode of Deal or no Deal later, Keith's phone began to ring from the pile of dirty clothes he'd left in a heap. Goraning, Lance got up and answered it, pausing the TV.

"Keith, where in the absolute hell are you? If you got arrested, I swear to God-" Shiro growled on the other line.

"Keith is fine. Who is this?" Lance frowned. If Keith was supposed to be somewhere then he should've said something, right? It wasn't like Lance was forcing him to stay. "He's asleep right now, but I can wake him up if it's an emergency."

"Who is this?" Shiro demanded. "Why do you have Keith's phone? Where is he?"

Right, whoever this was was probably just worried. "I'm Lance. I uh-" Would it be appropriate to tell this guy Keith mugged people? Did he already know? "I gave Keith some money a few days ago, i don't know if he told you. We got caught in the rain so we went back to my place. He fell asleep, but you can come get him if you want to."

Oh. Great, he saw this guy again. After Shiro specifically told him not to fucking go near him again. He had to be trouble. "What's the address? I'm coming to get him."

Lance gave him the address and rolled his eyes when the guy immediately hung up on him. Whatever. He'd let Keith sleep awhile longer until whoever it was came to collect him. Settling back down onto the couch, he pressed play and decided not to worry about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is dealing with his crush on Lance, Lance still thinks he's only doing this to be nice, and Shiro is deciding between planning the wedding and murder

"Where is he?" Shiro frowned down at the boy sprawled out on the couch. "What'd you do with Keith?"

Lance rolled his eyes and paused the TV again. "He's in the bedroom. Here, follow me. He led the way to his bedroom slowly. He'd been half asleep on the couch and fully ready to pass out on the bed with or without mugger included. "Keith?" He poked him. "Hey, your friend is here."

Keith groaned and turned over, growling at Shiro.

"Keith! Get up, we're leaving." Shiro grabbed his brother's arm and dragging him out of the bed. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

Keith groaned against and rubbed his eyes. "Borrowed something clean." He nodded toward Lance. "Took a shower, got some pizza. I'm fine, okay? He didn't hurt me."

"We're going home." Shiro announced again. "Take that off and get your clothes on." He turned toward Lance as Keith lumbered around trying to find his soggy outfit. "Don't come near my brother again. I'm warning you; if I so much as think you've been messing around with him again then I will break you like a fucking toothpick. Got it?"

Lance nodded and grabbed the wallet out of his back pocket. Keith had left it on the counter earlier. "Here. Since it's the last time you'll see me."

"No." Shiro shoved it back into Lance's hands. "You can fuck off, alright? We don't need your help."

"Fine then." Lance shrugged. He tried at least.

Shiro nodded, walking away to find where Keith had gone. However much money was in that wallet they could most definitely use, but Lance was bad news. Or maybe he was just /really/ nice, but who in LA was that generous?

"Hey." Keith looked at his feet, ready for the scolding of his life when Shiro walked in. "I- I have to give these back to Lance." He held up the pile of clothes and hurried out of the room, ignoring Shiro's unhappy glare.

"Lance." He stumbled into Lance's bedroom, gulping when he saw Lance with his top off, changing into his pajamas. "Um.."

Lance squeaked, covering his chest and backing against the wall. "K-Keith! Um.."

"Here. These- I brought your clothes back. Thank you." Keith held out the pile of clothing.

Lance nodded, taking it. "I'm sorry. I really just wanted to help."

"I know." Keith sighed. "Thank you for everything. It means a lot."

Lance smiled. "Anything you need. Anytime, I'll be here. I promise." He grabbed a business card and held it out to Keith. "It's my personal phone number. I know your brother would murder me if I go near you again, but I'll risk it if you need the help."

"Thank you." Keith took the card and slipped it into his pocket. He stared at Lance for a moment, memorizing as much as he could, knowing he might not see him again. "Um, bye then." He backed out of the room quickly and went out to Shiro's car. Dreading the ride home.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Did you sleep with him?" Was the first question waiting for him when he got into the car.

Keith sputtered. "No! God, no, it's not like that. I swear, he didn't even come near me."

"Would you have?" Shiro frowned. "If he'd tried?"

Goddammit Shiro. Keith looked out the window and sighed. "Maybe. I don't know, he's hot and rich and nicer than anyone I've ever met. Yes. I would've let him fuck me if he said he wanted. Is that what you want to know?"

Shiro sighed. "Get yourself together, Keith." Lance didn't seem so bad, honestly, but there was no way he was letting his brother get messed up with some hot-headed celebrity. "Look, everything is gonna be okay. Just you and me, remember? No stupid blue-eyed boy toy complicating things, got it?"

Keith didn't say anything, staring out the window and trying not to be upset. He was just starting to know Lance. Just starting to like him. It wasn't fair.

X X X X X X X X X X

"I think you've got yourself a crush, Lance." Hunk laid back on the couch the next morning, eating chips and watching Lance stare at his phone intently. "You should've at least tried to tell him you know. I bet he likes you back."

Lance groaned. "First of all; I do not like him. He's weird, gross, and grumpy all of which are dealbreakers for me, so that's a no from me. And second of all, his brother would kill me if I so much as breathe in his direction again, so we're not going to be trying that either. He's just some dude I wanted to help out, okay? Not that big of a deal."

Hunk rolled his eyes and threw and handful of chips at Lance. "You are the stupidest person I've ever met. You're lucky you're charming otherwise you'd die alone, let me tell you that." He smirked when Lance's phone chimed at last. A message from an unknown number that was most definitely Lance's recent crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith figures out Lance is famous and a few questions arise
> 
> Mainly,
> 
> Is this a publicity stunt?
> 
> Am I actually attracted to him?
> 
> is he even into guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since you all asked so nicely for another chapter

'I'm sorry for this. I really am. I need help. Shiro got arrested and they let me off, but I can't go back home. There are men at my apartment doing god knows what I- I just need to get out of here. I'm sorry." Keith was sobbing, curled up in an alley and covered in grime again even though it hadn't been a day since he last saw Lance. 

Lance didn't hesitate. "Where are you? I'll come get you and you can stay with me, alright? Just stay on the phone. I'm coming to get you. Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm in an alley behind a McDonald's. The one off Highway 64? I'm so sorry. I don't have anyone else I could call otherwise I'd never-"

"Keith, you don't have to apologize. I'm glad you texted me. I'll be right there, okay? Just-"

Keith phone died before Lance could finish. At least he'd managed to get out where he was. He'd been afraid he wouldn't even get that far on 2% battery life. He sighed and leaned back against the cold bricks. How was it whenever things started to go okay everything in life started to go to shit?

X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance was thankful the weather wasn't great as he got into his car. A signature blue Mercedes that was his pride and joy. Usually the outide if his apartment had at least a few fans or paparazzi hanging out, but today he slipped by probably unnoticed and sped off to get Keith. 

Okay, maybe he did have a crush. Because this was going out of 'just being nice' territory. Probably already had and he just didn't notice. To be fair, he was paid to sing, look pretty, and make hearts all over melt at the sight of him and/or sound of his voice. Not to be a rocket scientist.

It took all of five minutes for Lance to find Keith in a heap in the alleyway. "Here. I have some clothes at home you can change into, but this'll have to do for now." He smiled and wrapped and huge towel around Keith's shoulders just as thunder clapped overhead. "Let's go. I don't wanna get caught in the storm."

Keith stared behind him, barely registering the words. "Hey, um, I think those two girls may be about to steal your car."

Lance whipped around and chuckled, seeing two teenage girls absolutely fawning over his car. "Hi there! Like what you see?" Lance ran a hand through his hair and gave them a wink. A practiced maneuver that seemed to make people die over him.

As predicted, both girls immediately screamed.

"Oh my god, it's seriously you!"

"I thought it was just a similar car-"

"No way! Can we get a picture?"

"Can I have an autograph?"

Lance grinned. "Of course! If you'll wait just one second." He led a stunned Keith into the car. He could explain later. After all, these were fans. And he always had time for fans.

"He's famous." Keith said to himself the second the door was closed. Watching Lance take approximately three thousand selfies with the two girls, signing several things, including both of their forearms. "Of course he's famous, how else did he get all this money? But... God he's probably some popstar teenage girls are in love with everywhere." Keith groaned as he realized he could be just another publicity stunt for this guy. But... well if that was true he'd have to have told the press, right? And as far as Keith knew they hadn't taken any pictures. And definitely no interviews happened. So what was going on?

Lance finished and gave each girl a hug before getting into the car and sighing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone, honest, but I figured you'd be more comfortable inside the car." He frowned at Keith's worried face. "Hey, what's wrong? Is there something I can help with?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were famous? What do you do anyway? Are you an actor? Or a singer? What is it?" Keith growled. "Why are you helping me then? Is this some sort of publicity stunt?"

Lance stared at him and took Keith's hand. "Keith... no. Never. I'd never help you just for the publicity. Okay? I'm a singer. And I just want to help you." He promised, kneeling on the driver's seat and looking deep into Keith's eyes. "I just want to help. I swear."

Keith shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You're all I have now. You can use me all you want."

"Keith I need you to know that I'd never do that. I swear." Lance leaned closer and squeezed his hand. "Please?"

Keith pulled his hand away. "Alright. You're not using me for anything. Sorry." He mumbled, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Okay." Lance sighed. He knew that Keith was only saying it so he'd take him back to the house and leave him be, but it didn't matter; He'd never do that to Keith.

Okay, that was kinda gay. Lance rolled his eyes and buckled his seatbelt, heading back to his home. "If you want we can get something to eat on the way home. Or I'll make something when we get there. What do you wanna do?"

"I'll find something later." Keith mumbled.

Lance sighed. "I'll make you something then. Let me know if you have any allergies or if there's anything you don't like."

"Don't make me anything. I'm not staying with you; I just freaked out and called you, okay? I'll find something else." Keith sighed and stared out the window. Lance had burdened himself enough. Keith had lived his entire life on the streets. It was better if he stayed out there where he belonged.

"Look. I'm taking you back to my place. You can do whatever you like when you get there, but there's fresh clothes, a hot shower, and plenty of food if you want it. I'll fix up a spare bedroom and you're welcome to stay as long as you like. And that offer is open for you whenever. Even if you leave." Lance glanced over at Keith and sort of wished he hadn't. Wasn't he doing the right thing? Letting Keith stay? Why did he look so sad?

Keith shrugged and curled farther back in the seat. "Thanks." He mumbled.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Warm clothes and a hot shower felt like heaven on Keith's skin. The spare room Lance had set him up in was at least half the size of his and Shiro's entire apartment. Not to mention it had a TV bigger than he was it seemed. It must've been years since he'd watched TV. It seemed like such a weird thing to think of as a luxury, but even hot water was usually a luxury for him, so maybe not that weird.

Thankfully Lance had decided to leave him alone for the time being. Keith didn't really know how he felt about the celebrity right now. He believed it wasn't a publicity stunt, sure, but he couldn't trust anyone right now. Not with Shiro in jail, him staying with someone he didn't properly know, and having nothing but the dirty clothes that lay in a heap on the floor and a phone that was still dead. No way to contact anyone outside of this house. No way to get out if he needed to. Even if Lance was the nicest person in the damned world, he was still stuck there.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance was going to go insane. He hated himself for not just telling Keith it was because he liked him. Sure, he was trying to be a nice person at first, but that first night? Watching Keith, freshly showered and looking tiny in Lance's too large clothes, he fell hard. Keith had a rough yet innocent beauty about him that Lance had never seen before.

He was incredible.

And Lance was fucking everything up, wasn't he?

He needed to call Matt. He was a police officer and could maybe help with the whole Shiro situation. As much as he'd love to use this time to get to know Keith better, he had to get Keith's brother out of jail first. Lance just hoped he wouldn't murder him once he found out where Keith was staying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited next chapter! Plenty of fluff, more Shiro content, and Lance doing his bEST

"You're free to go," The officer growled, swinging the door opening and jabbing his thumb to the hallway. "There's a guy in the office waiting for you."

Shiro stumbled, slightly distorted by the bright lights, but complied and stepped out. Either Keith had stuck up someplace for the cash to get him out, or one of the guys wanted him to owe them big time. Again.

Instead, a brown haired professional-looking man stood, flipping through a file as he sat in the office. He didn't look familiar, but he might work for someone Shiro knew.

The man saw him and smiled, putting the file away. "Hello Mr. Shirogane, my name is Adam, I'm an attorney from Holt enterprises and I'm here to help. I've got bail covered, but you're only out on probation and they've requested that a judge go over your case to see if further action is necessary. Mr. Mcclain has hired me to ensure the best outcome possible."

Shiro stared at him for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Are you sure I'm the right guy? I don't know you and I don't know a Mcclain. I-" Mcclain. Lance Mcclain? Oh no. "Do you know where my brother Keith is?"

"He's staying at Mr. Mcclain's for the time being. Are you sure you don't know who he is? Maybe he's just a friend of Keith's because he seemed to know quite well who you are." Adam shrugged, gathering his things. "Well, if you would rather stay here I'll apologize for wasting your time. However, if you wish, I have a car waiting outside and a prepaid hotel room for you to stay in as long as this goes on. What do you say?" 

Shiro gulped and nodded. "Okay. I'll go." 

Adam smiled. "Thank you."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Keith slumped down at the table, tucking his knees to his chest. Lance was milling about the kitchen making him breakfast after gently waking him up like he was his fucking boyfriend or something. Not that he should be complaining. Lance was just being sweet, right? That's just how he is.

"Shiro is at a hotel right now working over his case with an attorney. I thought I'd bring you over to see him later if you wanted. And you're welcome to stay with him if you'd rather be there than staying here." Lance put down a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and a large fruit smoothie for Keith and another for himself. "I thought I'd give you some options."

Keith blushed as Lance's arm brushed against his own. Shiro would probably punch him for crushing so hard so fast, but he couldn't help it. Lance was sweet and funny and so definitely his type and... probably not into him. He was a celebrity, what could Keith offer him?

"Are you okay?" Lance asked, frowning softly. "If there's anything I can do then I promise I'll do everything I can to get it done, alright? I promise."

Keith nodded, taking a large bite of eggs while he tried to figure out what to say. "I'd actually like to stay here, if that's okay? Shiro and I didn't leave on the best of circumstances," -yeah, because he was upset at you for getting so close to Lance,- "and I think it would be better if I just stayed here."

"Okay. Well we should go to the store today and get you some new clothes. I'll be pretty busy this week since I have a show and two events to attend, so it'll have to be today. I hope you don't mind being home alone. Unless you'd rather go with me, because I'd be happy to arrange that," He offered happily.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here and watch TV then. Thank you," He smiled back. He'd argue about Lance's need to take him clothes shopping, but at this point he'd accepted that there was no avoiding it. Lance was just... like that.

Lance grinned wider and nodded. "Alright. Well we can go after we finish breakfast then if you don't mind. I'd like to talk with my manager a bit before the show tomorrow and I do have to practice my vocals. It's been a few days and my vocal coach will kill me when he finds out," He chuckled.

"Okay, well I'm not really doing anything." Keith shrugged and went back to working on his breakfast, glad that Lance chose to refrain from talking anymore and just finish their respective food.

\--

"Do you like those?" Lance watched as Keith walked out, exceedingly more grumpy the more jeans he had to try on. "They look good on you." He walked around him, admiring the curve of Keith's ass in the pants. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "You just like them because they show off my ass," He grumbled.

"Maybe," Lance shrugged "Do they fit thought?"

"Yeah, we can get them," Keith relented, going back into the dressing room and adding them to the stack of clothes they'd decided to buy. He'd never bothered with fashion or more expensive clothing before, but Lance picked things he'd never even considered before and they honestly felt amazing. Maybe it was just the money talking, but he'd never felt things that fit so well and felt so soft.

That was the last of the second round of things Lance had come to him with, so Keith changed back into his clothes and brought out the 'to buy' pile, happy to see Lance didn't have another pile in his arms for him to try on. "Are we finished then?"

"Not quite. I want to get you fitted for a suit. I know you're not coming with me to fancy events, but trust me, a suit is very important to have around. You'd be surprised how often they come in handy." Lance explained, letting a woman take the pile from Keith's arms as he led him to a separate part of the store which resembled a large, mirrored dressing room with a collection of dress shirts and shoes to choose from as well. 

Keith groaned. "Seriously? I'm never going to need a suit, Lance, I've lived on and off the streets my entire life, you really think I'm going to dress up and parade myself like a penguin in front of people?"

"You never know when it'll come in handy, "Lance shrugged, waving someone over to measure Keith as he casually looked at shoes. "What shoes size are you again?"

Keith sighed and put his arms up to allow the man to measure him. "Twelve. Just, I'm not going with you to any formal events, alright? because you promised me this wasn't a publicity stunt and I'm holding you to that whether or not I believe you."

"Fair enough," Lance smiled, picking out a few pairs and giving them to the attendant. "And I want one of each common color in dress shirts for him. Not fancy cufflinks or ties clips and whatnot. Somehow I gather he wouldn't be comfortable with that stuff." He winked and laughed when Keith groaned.

Finally, the measuring process was over and Keith could follow Lance out to pay for their haul. He could barely stand to look at the money Lance spent on it all. More than he usually made a year to be sure. It was ridiculous.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Lance offered as they got into the car. 

Keith glanced around. "Not really. I'd rather just go home if you don't mind."

"Not a problem," Lance smiled, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in there, I really didn't mean to. I just want you to have some nice things."

Keith blushed and nodded. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it."

Lance nodded and kept driving, not really sure what to say anymore. He just wanted Keith to be happy, right?

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. "Could you answer that?" He turned to Keith, "It's probably my manager, Allura, reminding me of something I've forgotten."

"Sure," Keith picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Lance, just got back to the hotel with Shiro. He keeps asking where his brother is. I was wondering if you could put him on the phone? I think it would be good to let them talk for a bit," Adam replied.

"This- I'm Keith. Is Shiro okay?" He ignored Lance's confused face, "Who are you?"

"I'm Adam, I work for a friend of Lance's; I'm a lawyer. Shiro is alright, do you wanna talk to him? He's in the kitchen."

"Please," Keith replied, listening to the man's muffled voice before it was replaced with his brother's.

"Keith! Holy shit, are you okay? Adam said you were still staying with Lance. He's not hurting you or anything right? Because there's a couch here and I'm pretty sure it would be okay if you-"

"I'm fine," Keith interrupted, "I'm just staying in his spare bedroom alright? Nothing is going on, he's not hurting anyone, okay. I'll come see you when I can, I promise. "

Shiro sighed. "Keith, you need to get away from him. I get that he's nice to you but he's rich and he's got a lot more power over you than you think. Keith, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't," Keith huffed, "I can take care of myself, you know. You can't tell me what to do." He hung up the phone before Shiro could argue. Maybe it was rude, but he honestly couldn't care. Maybe he didn't like being dependent on lance, but that didn't mean he had to go back to pulling a gun on people just to make rent. It had worked for him before, but... well at what cost? He'd never kept a friend before outside of Shiro and lance... Lance was nice to him just for the sake of nice, wasn't he? Because even he had to admit that at this point there was no way this was for the publicity because there hadn't been any.

Keith smiled and tossed the phone back into the cupholder. "Shiro's doing fine, he's at the hotel now. He's with Adam right now."

"That's good." Lance nodded, wondering what keith had been talking about with Shiro but not enough to ask. "I'm glad he's alright."

"Yeah," Keith settled back into his seat. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun reminder that Lance is, in fact, a singer in this fic so we finally get him singing and Keith admits to his crush at long last (bc we got enough pinin in the actual show, let's face it. Let's just have them get together already)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, but at least these idiots are starting to realize how gay they are for each other

There was something strange about Keith's new life that he couldn't quite pinpoint the source of. He felt... happy? Comfortable? He wasn't even sure anymore.

Maybe he liked living with Lance.

He was making scrambled eggs when he first heard Lance singing. He knew he'd done it before, he was a singer, after all, but Keith had never heard the beautiful alto notes ringing through the house before, accompanied by a gentle guitar. It was beautiful.

Wasn't he supposed to be some mindless pop singer?

Keith took a plate of eggs and wandered until he found the room where Lance was practicing, leaning against the doorframe to listen.

Lance didn't notice, too absorbed in hitting the notes perfectly.

"~Darling, I've never known what love feels like until I met you~" Lance sang out, tapping his foot as he worked out the beat for the song. 

"~Have I felt any touch like yours? I don't know... I wish I could feel it again but I don't know if you love me the way I love you. And hell to it all, I love you~"

Keith smiled. Fuck, he was beautiful like this. "Did you write that?"

Lance jumped, turning around to see Keith in the doorway. "I, uh... I'm still working it out I guess. How are you? I have a show tonight, so I won't be around much. There's always a seat open for you if you want it."

Maybe he should go? He'd never actually seen Lance perform. "I don't know. It's not really my style, I think." He should keep his distance anyway before he got too attached to Lance and this life. Dammit.

"Okay," Lance sighed, turning back to his music. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Keith shook his head and put the plate down next to him. "I made breakfast. Thanks for inviting me, really, thank you. For everything you've done for me."

Lance smiled and took Keith's hand, putting his guitar to the side. "Come to the show with me? It would mean a lot. I understand if you don't want to, but I really would like to have you there."

"Okay. I'll go," Keith promised. Why was Lance being so damn nice? "What are you singing?"

"Just whatever's on the roster. I'm not even sure." Lance shrugged. "I supposed we'll find out, right?"

"Yeah," Keith shrugged back, turning to leave and silently hoping Lance would say something else. He liked it when they talked, even when it was about nothing in particular. To be honest, he was glad Lance had talked him into going to the concert. Lance was a good singer and he wanted to see him perform.

He just hoped this wouldn't end badly.

X X X X X X X X X

"This is going to end badly," Allura scowled. "And for heaven's sake, stop moving! We have to get this perfect and if your makeup is smudged onstage then the pictures won't be good enough for posters!"

Lance rolled his eyes, sitting back in the chair to let the makeup artist do their job. "Keith is just gonna watch the show, alright? Veronica isn't gonna be here, so I gave him her seat. What's got you so torn up?"

"He's a bad influence on you. You haven't shown up to two of your dance practices and once voice coaching session just this past month. I'm worried that you're going to give all this up and run off with him on some Bonnie-and-Clyde shit and get yourself killed. I may be your manager, but I hope you can consider me enough of a friend to take my advice: leave him. He's no good for you. There are a million and two cute celebrities you could go out with! Or hell, anyone this side of the law would be fine as long as you don't get in too deep. You're a pop star, Lance, you've got a reputation to keep up."

"And you've got a job to keep," Lance countered, "Allura, I'm not dating the guy. The public doesn't even know he exists and I'm pretty sure he wants to keep it that way. He's my friend, nothing more."

Allura frowned. "Bullshit. I've seen you fawn over people before and you've never fallen this hard. You're in love with him. Even if you won't admit that."

"I'm not though."

Allura pointed to his songbook sitting on the table behind them. "You've been writing nothing but love songs about a raven-haired boy with purple eyes and a bad-boy style. Wonder who that could be?"

"I hate you," Lance grumbled. Damn her for being so consistently nosey and him for not anticipating that. Fuck.

"Hey, as long as you make music then I still get paid. Just... be careful? Promise me you won't let this affect your career? Trust me, nobody's worth throwing all this away for."

Lance sighed and nodded, giving her a half-hearted smile. "Alright. I promise."

"Good. Now get out there and do your thing." Allura gave him a wink before trotting out of the dressing room.

X X X X X X X X X

"And this ain't a love song~ 'Cuz I know what you do!" Lance twisted around on stage, shaking his ass in his blue glittery booty shorts. He loved dressing feminine onstage as much as possible. Especially high heels and glitter. "But baby this one's for you!" He threw a wink into the crowd, grinning at the screams and squeals that followed. His life wasn't perfect, but he loved this part. Performing was his life.

-

~I'm down on my knees and I'll beg for your love!~

Keith had to admit, this was the best night of his life. He'd had some fun before, but nothing was quite as incredible as watching Lance onstage. It was like he was singing to him and only him... Keith was in the front row next to two screaming fans wearing clothes more expensive than he'd make in his life and a woman he suspected was related to Lance somehow.

Lance grinned right at Keith and dropped into a split without warning, screaming out a high note before jumping up and continuing the song.

Damn, he was good.

Keith let himself melt in Lance's winks and smiles. Fuck it was like Lance was teasing him on purpose.

Fuck, did he like Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many chapters there will be of this fic, I have no plans and no ideas. sorry its been forever


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a tad protective at times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. there'll be about two more chapters before I end it, maybe more if I'm inspired, but I'm not sure. There will be smut and an ending scene of them announcing their relationship publicly

The afterparty was hell.

Not really because of all of the people dancing around him, to be honest. Just having to watch Lance flirting and having fun with his fans who'd bought tickets. Keith just leaned against the wall, staring at him and gripping a bottle of water as if his life depended on it. Fuck.

Keith didn't move, as much as he wanted to Join Lance. He didn't dance. He didn't participate in things like this. No matter how good Lance looked shaking his ass in the brightly colored lights.

"You shouldn't be chasing after him like this," Allura came to lean against the wall next to him, "He should be dating some popular, famous the way he is. He'll never love you. You wouldn't work in the eye of the public, you could never handle the pressure."

Keith growled at her, clenching his fists. "Leave me alone! You have no idea what I can handle and you have no right to tell me who I'm allowed to like. So what if I think Lance is hot? That's none of your damn business, got it?"

"I'm his manager, Keith, it's my business to make sure his career succeeds. Part of that is making sure he socializes with the right people, understand?" Allura frowned at him. "Now look, I'll make you a deal. You want a nice apartment somewhere with Shiro? I'll fake you some papers so you can get a job easier, whatever you need. Just don't talk to Lance again."

"I don't think Lance will be very happy to find out that you're trying to bribe me out of his life," Keith huffed.

Allura grabbed his arm, glaring hard. "It's not really a choice at this point. Take the apartment. You can live comfortably for the rest of your life or I'll be sure to make life a living hell for you. Lance might have eyes for you for the moment, but he'll come to eventually and then he'll toss you out the same way he does everyone else."

Keith brushed her off. "I don't take threats lightly. You'll leave him and I alone, alright? Fuck off." He ignored her and marched up to where Lance was dancing and grabbed him, pulling him closer. "Dance?"

Lance stuttered, surprised but not unhappy at the intrusion. "Sure! Are you feeling okay? I noticed you in the corner for a bit."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of crowds. Did you know that Allura is trying to get rid of me?" Keith asked, noticing Lance's confused face, "She offered me a free apartment and a job somewhere nice and cushy if I'd stop talking to you and leave."

Lance frowned. "What do you mean? What did she say?"

"She asked me if I wanted an apartment with Shiro and offered to fake me some papers so I could get a job easily. Thought you might want to know," Keith shrugged, glancing back to where Allura was doing her best not to glare. 

"She gets protective," Lance explained, "She's pretty picky about who I date, but don't worry. We don't have to listen to her. If, um, I mean-" Lance stuttered, realizing what he'd just implied. "I didn't mean to-"

Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of this. I like you, alright? I've liked you for a while, but I wasn't prepared to admit it.I'm just so fucking sick of all this hiding and faking it that I'm not totally head over heels and-" Keith sighed. "Go out with me. On a date or whatever, just... I'm bad at this, but I like you. A lot."

"A date sounds amazing," Lance agreed quickly. "And I'll talk to Allura. I swear she's not usually like this, she's just... well, the more money I make the more money she makes and she's pretty invested in that. Sorry if she was a bitch about it," Lance bit his tongue to keep from spouting off more nonsense. "Where would you want to go? Because we could go now if you want to get out of here. I know a great greek place up the road from here."

Keith nodded, smiling gently. "That sounds amazing."

X X X X X X X X

"I can't believe he won't answer my calls!" Shiro paced the length of the bedroom, paying no attention to Adam working on the bed. "He's never done anything like this before! What has Lance done to him?"

Adam sighed, shaking his head. "I don't think this is entirely Lance's fault. After all, people find other attractive for entirely indescribable reasons."

Shiro hummed, glancing back at Adam. "If you don't stop that then I'm going back to my life of crime."

"Well, you know you'll always have a good lawyer to back you up," Adam chuckled, "But seriously, don't. I was just saying that maybe Keith enjoys spending time with Lance. You were very much against them being close, so he probably thinks you'll tell him to come back and stop seeing Lance, right?"

"That's what I'd say because it's right! Lance is from an entirely different world than us, Keith is just going to get his heartbroken. I can't just let that happen."

"Maybe you should." Adam shrugged, closing out of the news website where he was checking on the photos of Lance's concert, happy to see Keith in the front row and then later in a photo at the afterparty. Apparently, the two had skipped out early and were seen walking and eating together various times over the next few hours. "Maybe he needs to figure things out for himself. Or maybe he's found something genuinely good and you should let him enjoy it. I've known Lance for a while now. I know he can be a hell of a flirt and he does seem like a party guy, but he's genuinely sweet and caring. he wouldn't have done everything for you and Keith if he didn't care."

Shiro huffed and laid back on the bed. "Could you stop being right all the damn time?"

"I'm a lawyer, Shiro, it's my job to be logical and correct whenever possible."

"Hmm," Shiro hummed, reaching over to close Adam's laptop and dragging him down onto the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"After last night?" Adam laughed, "Sore as fuck, but I'm down for round two if you are."

"Always," Shiro grinned.

X X X X X X X X X X

Keith woke up snuggled neatly in Lance's arms, still wearing his outfit from the night before. It was beyond crumpled, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. He was warm and cared for and he didn't have to be cold or alone anymore. No matter what happened.

Lance chirped softly as he woke up. His legs were sore from all the dancing and then the moonlight walk he'd had last night, but it was worth it. The food might not have been worth the morning breath, but he could deal with that. "How are you?" He stretched, turning to kee Keith looking like an absolute hot mess. 

"Kinda tired," Keth chuckled, "But I'll be fine. You did amazing last night."

Lance shot him a wink. "Just wait for the main event. You won't be able to walk the morning after."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Really? You had to ruin the moment just to make a stupid pickup line? God that's so... you." He couldn't be mad. Honestly, he should've expected that one by now.

"Always," Lance promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mysterious Shiro perspective arises! I might do a mini fic of Shiro and Adam falling for each other and having some fun times together if anyone is interested


End file.
